battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
X-8 Night Sniper
The 'X-8 Night Sniper ' is a blaster pistol featured in ''Star Wars Battlefront'''' and ''Star Wars Battlefront II. It is the primary weapon used by Lando Calrissian. Star Wars Battlefront Overview It was added to the game in the ''Bespin Expansion Pack''. This blaster is the only weapon in the game that has a thermal scope attached to it, making it so far the only weapon to allow players to see through Smoke and Dioxis. The Hutt Contract to unlock this blaster is named "Lando's Hand". The requirements for unlocking the X-8 Night Sniper are: * Get 15 kills as Lando Calrissian * Get 5000 objective score in Sabotage * Get 10 headshots with blaster pistols. This blaster pistol has been both praised and criticized widely, some people are calling for it to be revamped while other are calling for it not to. Also, players have found that the scope is unnecessary on the Bespin maps, and that it is better to equip on other maps such as Twilight on Hoth or the Forest Moon of Endor. It was first seen used by Lando Calrissian in Star Wars Rebels, and is also used by him in the game. It is the first blaster in the game to have a different sound effect depending on who's using it. Strategies Aside from being useful for finding targets in low-light or otherwise obstructive conditions, the X-8 Night Sniper's ability to see through smoke can be exploited quite effectively. Pick the Smoke Grenade and the Dioxis Grenade as your Star Cards with either Scout (especially useful in combination with the Smoke & Dioxis Grenades, as it makes you hard to detect as you swiftly kill behind a thick cloud of both smoke and toxic fumes) or Sharpshooter (as you will be aiming down sights often and the blaster is relatively weak, having extra damage is especially useful) as your Trait Card. Your choice of Charged Star Card can vary; the Scan Pulse allows you to see enemies through solid surfaces (something the X-8's scope cannot do); Explosive Shot will give your blaster splash damage (which is especially useful as the blaster has notably poor accuracy_ and a little extra kick in exchange for faster overheating; Cooling Cell can be used to temporarily remove overheat altogether allowing for liberal firing; Personal Shield can be used to escape if you are about to be overrun; and Adrenaline Stim can be nice for faster healing. Throw down the Smoke Grenade and stay behind the smoke cloud to conceal your presence and use the X-8 Night Sniper's scope to see through it. The Scout Trait ensures that you will not show up on the enemy's radar once you reach at least level 2 and given that the Smoke Grenade's smoke lasts longer than the grenade's cooldown, you can maintain a constant smoke screen to conceal yourself. This allows you to pick off enemies that wander within your sights while making it hard for them to retaliate due to the smoke denying them a clear line of sight on you. If you can afford to sacrifice some concealment power for extra area denial power, the Dioxis Grenade can be used to lock down a corridor or choke-point. Throw it down to lock down the choke-point and deny entry and use the X-8 Night Sniper to see through the toxic gas. The Dioxis Grenade's gas is not as dense as the Smoke Grenade's but it still obscures the enemy's visibility slightly and if anyone happens to wander into the poison, they will start to take constant damage which will trigger your hit indicator, alerting you of their presence. If you like to be creative, you can also throw down the Dioxis and the Smoke Grenade simultaneously, creating a gas cloud that can't be seen through and that damages enemies that pass through it. Since the smoke also conceals the Dioxis gas, enemies might even wander into the poison by mistake. Just be mindful that the Dioxis Grenade's cool-down takes longer than the duration, meaning that you cannot lock down a choke-point continuously with it. Category:Blaster Pistols Category:Hutt Contracts Category:Bespin DLC Category:Season Pass Content Category:Weapons in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Weapons